


Mind Reader 读心者

by Lilias Walnut (liliaswalnut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaswalnut/pseuds/Lilias%20Walnut
Summary: 旧文搬运，短篇系列。一切都属于J.K. Rowling，我只拥有原创部分。这是《His Heart（心声）》的前篇。





	Mind Reader 读心者

_我讨厌马尔福。_

波特就在他的附近，那双绿色的眼眸盯着他，而他注意到对方的眉毛是紧蹙着的。也许是因为察觉到了他的目光，波特飞快地将头转了回去，像是什么都没发生一般，继续听着Binns教授枯燥乏味的课。但那个格兰芬多突然趴在了桌子上，拿起羽毛笔在一张纸上开始画画。没错，一定是画画，德拉科深知画画时与写字时羽毛笔的颤动频率和方式有怎样的不同。他眯起了眼睛，试图看清波特究竟在画什么，但他距离那儿实在是太远了，他什么都看不清。

他干嘛要在意波特在干什么呢，德拉科这么问自己。波特讨厌他，甚至恨他，这是毫无疑问的，而他在刚才也听见了波特的心声。他抿了抿唇，将目光移回自己面前的这本摊在桌面上的书本，竭力把那些文字塞进他的脑袋。

这是他在霍格沃兹的最后一天，这也是波特在霍格沃兹的最后一天。战争结束后，所有活下来的学生回归了霍格沃兹城堡，复读他们错过的一年。德拉科同其他食死徒家庭的孩子一样，在接受过审判后被送回了学校。他不知道自己作为唯一一个拥有标记的学生为什么没有被关进阿兹卡班，他也不知道他的父母为什么没和别的食死徒一样被送进阿兹卡班，但他明白，这一切一定和波特有关。或许是因为波特抢了他的魔杖，觉得亏欠于他，亦或许是因为他的母亲救了波特一命，波特欠了她一次生命之债。

圣人波特。

他第一次这么认可自己给波特取的这个绰号，而他早该认清这件事了。从入学起，波特就一直做着圣人该做的事，德拉科认为自己犯下的过错足以让波特杀死他几十次了，但波特没有，波特只是对他怒目而视，除了在废弃盥洗室的那一次。

腹部的那个伤疤似乎仍在隐隐作痛，但这也是他活该。如果他没有去招惹波特的话，波特也不会将斯内普发明的魔咒试验在他的身上……

梅林，他在想些什么？是在忏悔吗？德拉科皱起了眉毛，他一不小心撕破了书页。压下心中的躁动，他嘀咕了一句咒语，让书本完好如初。这时，他的眼角处瞥到了拉文克劳学院的某个女生，那个人已经盯着波特看了大半节课。德拉科的左手握成了拳，这就是他讨厌这个学校的一个原因，这一学年所有学院的八年级学生都被安排在同一个课堂里上课了。

他有些心烦意乱地合上书本，又一次地看向了波特那边。波特仍在画画，而他身侧坐着的不是格兰杰或韦斯莱，而是韦斯莱的那个小妹妹，她跳级了。不知从什么时候起，格兰杰就和韦斯莱搅到了一块儿。那只小母鼬的动作吸引了德拉科的注意，她似乎想看波特在什么，但波特挡住了她看向那张纸的视线。

德拉科忍不住微笑了一下，尽管他不明白自己为什么要笑，但他很清楚自己现在的心情挺不错的，因为波特似乎并不打算和韦斯莱家的那只小母鼬分享一切小秘密。

“……德拉科，”他的思绪被一旁的声音打断了，这是坐在他旁边的布雷斯，“波特似乎在写什么，他写了快一节课了。你想不想知道他写了些什么？要不要下课时让高尔和克拉布把那张纸借过来？”

他知道布雷斯口中的“借”是什么意思。他并不打算纠正布雷斯的那个关于“写字”与“画画”的错误，他的确好奇波特的那张上究竟画了什么，但他也不能在布雷斯面前表现出对波特，的那张纸有过多的兴趣。德拉科轻轻地“嗯”了一声，随后又开始读他的那本书了。

下课铃在他不经意间响起了，他看见波特匆匆忙忙的把那张纸对折后夹进了课本。在布雷斯招呼了一声后，他跟着出了教室。高尔与克拉布十分熟稔地从两旁夹击了波特，用力地撞了那个黑头发的格兰芬多。显然有些心不在焉的波特踉跄了脚步，他手中的课本脱了手后飞了出去。高尔抢在了克拉布之前捡起了那张从课本中滑出的纸送到了德拉科的手上，一脸得意地等待着德拉科的表扬。而德拉科没有心情去理会高尔，他拿着那张纸，看向了波特。对方正面色铁青地看着他们这边，却没有像过去那样冲过来夺回自己的东西。

犹豫了片刻，德拉科依旧展开了那张纸。当他看见纸上那个熟悉的侧脸时，他愣了一下，随后在高尔等人看清纸上的图像前飞快地将它折回了原状。

“上面是什么，德拉科？”克拉布问道。

他将纸塞进了自己的长袍口袋，努力让自己看上去足够平静：“没什么，不过是一张涂鸦罢了。”

高尔与克拉布这两个蠢货轻而易举地相信了他的话，而布雷斯则用一种怀疑的眼神看了看他，又看了看波特。德拉科避开了布雷斯的审视目光，他看见了波特的惨白面色。这个格兰芬多一声不吭地躬身捡起了地上的书，然后拉走了试图说些什么的小母鼬。

魔法史是今天的最后一节课，而毕业舞会将在晚上举行。所有的斯莱特林的八年级学生都回了地窖，忙碌于晚上的行头。德拉科却没有任何关于这方面的心思，他仍穿着校服的白衬衫，静静地坐在吵闹的休息室中心。

他在想波特的那张画。画上的人是他，这一点毫无疑问，而波特画的一点也不赖，这也是他不可否认的。显然，波特学了很多年的画。德拉科也曾学过一段时间的绘画，但他似乎对此并无天赋，因为他选择了学习如何品鉴画作。

为什么波特要画他？他不明白。如果波特因为恨他而想要报复他，就应该将他画得尽可能地丑陋。但波特没有。

“德拉科，你看我的这个发型好看吗？”潘西冲到了他的面前，向他展示着自己的新发型。

他盯着那头盘得近乎完美的黑发，不知为何觉得这有些倒胃口。他移开了视线，开口道：“一点都不，潘西，我更喜欢你以前短头发时的模样。”

“好吧，”潘西翻了个白眼，“不管你怎么说，大家都觉得女孩子应该留一头长发会更好。”

潘西终于踩着高跟舞鞋离开了，而布雷斯又来打扰他了。

“嘿，德拉科，你疯了吗？你把你的舞伴气走了，那么你在今天的舞会上同谁跳舞呢？”

“我不在乎，”他抓乱了自己的头发，烦躁地看向了桌布上的纹饰，“大不了不跳舞，反正我也不想跳。好了，布雷斯，离我远点，我想一个人安静地坐一会儿。”

布雷斯耸了耸肩，给了他一个无奈的表情后就走开了。

他还没想明白波特为什么要画他，但舞会马上就要开始了，斯拉格霍恩这个老家伙已经来催还在休息室的所有斯莱特林了，其他年级的人早已回家了。德拉科不耐烦地从沙发上起身，到他的宿舍里找出他母亲早就为他准备好的礼服换上。

等他到达大厅时，舞池里已经挤满了人。他看见了那个拉文克劳女孩正和一个赫奇帕奇跳舞，而韦斯莱家的那只小母鼬正和格兰芬多的一个泥巴种一块儿吃蛋糕。德拉科扫视了一圈大厅，并没有发现波特的存在。在角落里坐下后，他看见了潘西和西奥多在舞池附近边聊天边喝饮料。

音乐换了一曲又一曲，德拉科也喝了好几杯黄油啤酒。他一个人坐在角落里，看着大厅里的一切。尽管黄油啤酒没什么度数，但它仍让德拉科感觉有些热了。他走出了大厅，解下了领结，有揭开了衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣。

明天早上他就要离开霍格沃兹了，而他将会开始正式接手家族的事务。这本是他所期望的未来，但他却一点也高兴不起来。他的父母、他的朋友都在，一切都安好，但他却总觉得自己的未来似乎缺失了什么。究竟是什么呢？他不知道。德拉科有些痛苦地闭上了双眼，因为他突然觉得天上的月亮有点明亮得刺眼了。

他在一级台阶上坐下了。石阶很凉，凉得他忍不住颤抖了一下。他把手插进了外套口袋，却碰触到了一张纸。这是波特的话，他取出了那张纸，有些茫然。他究竟是什么时候把这张纸从长袍口袋移到礼服口袋的呢？他完全没有印象。

德拉科摊开了这张画纸，看见了上面的自己。他不禁开始揣测波特在画这张画时的心情。是愤怒呢，还是愉悦？他嗤笑了一声。怎么可能是愉悦？他借着月光，又一次地细看这张画纸。或许是悲伤，他看着略显无力的流畅线条，这么想到。这有缓慢的描绘才会画出这样的线条。

悲伤？波特在画他时悲伤？德拉科觉得自己似乎抓住了什么，却又让它从自己的指间溜走了，他不明白波特为什么会悲伤。

画纸又一次被他折回了原样，他将它放入了衣袋中，站了起来。一片云恰好遮挡住了些许月光，而德拉科正好看向了对面的回廊。他看见了波特。波特就站在那里，面对着他，一动不动。德拉科看不清波特的表情，因为波特正站在阴影之中，但对方给他一种十分阴郁的感觉。

这不对。这完全不对。

波特不该是这样的，波特应是个整日在大笑的格兰芬多。

对面的那个格兰芬多转身了，他向远处走了。德拉科感到自己的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，他追了过去。在他意识到这件事时，他已经到了波特的面前，抓住了对方的肩膀。

这一次，他看清了波特的表情。那是平静的，几乎毫无破绽，除了眼底的挣扎。

“波特，”他听见了自己的声音，“你怎么了？”

他想起了上一次的魁地奇比赛，波特把金色飞贼输给了他，因为波特完全没留意到它的出现。而这怎么可能？尽管最终仍是格兰芬多赢了，但德拉科总觉得有些不对劲。

黑发的格兰芬多没有说话，只是平静地看着他。

“你他妈的到底怎么了，波特！”他几乎用尽了全部的气力来让自己别把其他人引过来。

那双绿眸忽然闪烁了一下，而在下一秒，它们一下子就贴近了德拉科的双眼。德拉科惊讶地看着那双已闭上的眼睛，他能感觉到唇上的柔软，也能感觉到对方在颤抖。一切感受都是真实的，但这些真实的感受却让他有一种自己在做梦的错觉。

这怎么可能？

他松开了放在波特肩膀上的双手，用力的推开了对方。他看见了波特那血色尽褪的脸颊，他也看见了波特做好了随时逃跑的准备。

所以，这究竟是怎么一回事？波特为什么会……

在德拉科想明白之前，他已经抓住了将要溜走的波特，但他不知道自己这么做的原因。他颤动着他的右手，轻轻地碰触了波特的脸庞。这不是他的错觉，因为他看见了波特那双绿眼睛倏地亮了起来。

他是怎么了？

他觉得自己像是一个从噎食窘境中解脱的人，全身上下的压力一下子被卸去了。他将波特推到了一个石柱上，把自己的嘴唇用力地按在了波特的唇上。德拉科用舌尖舔舐了一下波特的唇角，那上面是巧克力慕丝的苦甜，以及火焰威士忌的热辣。波特就像是会令人上瘾的福灵剂，让他忍不住贴上了对方的身体。他停下了亲吻，又一次地抚上了波特的双颊。

那双绿眸张开了，饱含着深切的情欲：“德拉科……”

这一声叫唤让德拉科的胃部开始搅动了起来，他沉重地呼吸着，伸手撩开了对方的额发……他究竟在做什么？

“所以，一切都是因为这个。”他低下了头，不愿再看向对方。

波特没有给他回应，而德拉科也并不想要什么回应。他松开了波特，开始向后退。

“你应该恨我，波特，”他这么说道，比任何时刻都要冷静，“我知道你讨厌马尔福，我知道你恨我，你想要我仅仅是因为除了你别人都有伴了。而这什么都不算是，着什么都不是，”他用目光阻止了波特的靠近，“波特，你不知道，马尔福家族一直都拥有读心的能力。我知道你恨我，而你，骗不了我。”

他沉住了气，飞快地离开了这里。

因快行而破开的气流吹起了他的礼服下摆，也吹散了他额前的头发。这下他完全清醒了，因为微凉的气流已经吹走了他头脑中的过高热度，而他也从未这么清醒过。

什么是恨？恨让他成为了一名食死徒，也让他的魔杖被波特用来打败了黑君主。他不喜欢恨，而他也不讨厌恨，因为恨早应离他远去了。他已经快十九岁了，这种属于孩童的劣质玩具应当早已被他丢弃了，但它仍阴魂不散，就像是黑君主仍是蒙在所有巫师心头上的一片阴影一般。恨依旧在德拉科身侧徘徊，它似乎吃定了他放不下它。那么他究竟有没有放下恨呢？

鼻腔中突然泛起了一阵酸涩，他伸出左手捂住了眼睛。他害怕懦弱又一次地打败他，更害怕恨再一次地占据了他的心。

他听见了一阵脚步声。它在空荡荡的回廊中突兀而又融洽地响起，频率越来越慢，声音也越来越轻。他无需转身，因为他猜得出那是谁，而他也不敢转身，因为他害怕自己猜错了。

“德拉科……”

这一声呼唤中多了一种不坚定的意味，他似乎听出了对方的鼻音。难道波特哭了？这一想法几乎吓坏了德拉科，但他仍没回头去看对方，因为他害怕他身后站着的是**欧律狄刻***。

_（***欧律狄刻：**希腊神话中俄耳甫斯的妻子。）_

究竟是什么让他变成现在这样的？

读心术。

德拉科感觉自己的心脏像是突然被人攥紧了，他尝试着去调动他仅有的一点勇气，再一次地去读波特的心。什么也没有，而这不可能。他还记得他在三岁时被教会了这个魔法，他被告知这会让他听见他想听见的人的心声。他用它做了上千次的实验，他知道潘西喜欢他，他知道高尔与克拉布崇拜他，他知道格兰芬多们讨厌他……他的读心术从未失效过。

“德拉科。”

他知道他不该回头，尽管波特并不会因此而回归地狱。可他依旧回头了，他绷紧了自己的面部肌肉，近乎冷酷地对波特说道：“别叫我德拉科，你没有那个资格，波特。”

那个仍留在额头上的该死的碍眼的疤似乎痛苦地抽动了一下，但那只有一瞬，因为他面前的这个格兰芬多做了一次深呼吸。他侧了侧身，斜眼看着波特，等待着波特的下一个动作，因为他总是会好奇波特被他激怒后会有什么样的反应，即使那些早已不新鲜了。

“好吧……”波特抬起了下巴，脸上出现了一个本只会在黑君主面前出现的傲慢表情，“听着，马尔福，我叫你什么是我的自由，这和你没关系。”

“那么之前的一切也和这一点的理由是一样的？”他忍不住勾起了波特看不见的那一边的唇角。

他不知道他为什么会想要微笑，但毫无疑问，波特开始变得正常了，变回了那个咄咄逼人的格兰芬多。他很清楚，只有面对这样的波特时，他才会不失常，他才会保持足够的斯莱特林。

而波特下一秒的反应顿时娱乐了他。“什么一样的？我……我……那个并不是……该死的……”

那张脸皱了起来，神情看上去有些懊恼。德拉科下意识地冷笑了一声，他已习惯在波特口齿不清时这么做了，这个习惯已经有很多年了。接下来的一切都如他记忆中的那般，那双绿色的眸子在他的冷笑之后随即眯了起来，盯住了他，像是要用目光将他撕成碎片。不知会和，他突然有些茫然了，他意识到了一个问题。为什么他要和波特纠缠不清这么多年呢？

似乎是因为嫉妒。但这个答案并不是完全正确的，因为他并不嫉妒波特本身，他嫉妒的是其他人，那些可以整天围着波特转的人。

他嫉妒那些人可以得到波特的微笑，他嫉妒那些人可以碰触到波特的身体，他嫉妒那些人可以博取到波特的关心……每当他感到茫然无助时，他也多么想要这么一双绿色的眼睛关切地望着他，而眼睛的主人会凑近他，低声询问他怎么了，并给予他一个动人的宽慰笑容。在那时，他就可以索取一个拥抱，甚至是……一个吻。

没错，一个吻。这是他曾肖想多年的，尽管他知道肖想波特的一个吻是不正确的，他不该有这种想法。可在几分钟前，他已经得到了他曾想要的，在他神志不是很清楚的时候得到了一个并不准时的吻。在过去，他曾以为只要一个吻就可以满足他，就可以让他放下一切执念，但事实是他的欲望是难以满足的。他想要的并不只是一个吻，他想要的是波特，一个他永不可能得到，同时也用不应得到的人。

一个吻是不够的。

然而，波特讨厌他。对，波特讨厌马尔福。这是他的魔法告诉他的，而马尔福的读心术永远不会出错。这让德拉科忽然感觉自己的呼吸有些困难。波特向他走近了，像是察觉到了他的不对劲。

“你……怎么了？”那双绿眸中似乎出现了他妄想过得到的关切。

他没有说话，也没有动作，因为他不想。他只是盯着波特的眼睛，想要从那表面的关切中找出一丝虚假的可能，然后挖掘出这虚假关切之下的厌恶，尽管他知道这很困难。

“德拉科，”波特靠得更近了，他抬起了他的手，像是想要碰触德拉科，但又像是想到了什么般让它停滞在距离德拉科一英寸的地方，“……告诉我，你怎么了？你没事吧？”

没有。

德拉科抓住了波特的那只手，在他未意识到的情况下把那个词说得出来。他盯着波特的眼睛，内心十分复杂。没有，波特的关切是真的，而这不合常理。为什么波特要关心一个自己讨厌的人？

“你讨厌我。”他这么说道。

波特皱起了眉毛，神情像是有些困惑：“不，我没有。”

“那么，”他向后退了一步，“你恨我，波特。”

“不，我也不恨你，德拉科，”波特翻动了一下手掌，握住了德拉科的那只手，语气真诚得让他感到有些不真实。

绿色的眼睛缓慢的向他靠近了，而这简直就是一种致命的诱惑，不，这就是在蛊惑他犯错。他直直地站在原地，既没有前进，也没有退却。波特的手臂环住他的脖子，对方的嘴唇就在他的下颚前方，只要他一低头就可以吻到。

那两片唇在他的视野中嚅动了几下，像是在催促他吻自己。

不。他惶恐地想要向后退，但波特的手臂就在他的身上，他知道他的任何一点退缩的倾向都会被感受到。可他不能就这么亲吻波特，这会要了他的命。再一个吻并不仅仅代表着一个单纯的吻，再次亲吻波特意味着一个恶咒的开始，一切将会难以收场。他不能失去他拥有过的，波特的吻只会让他疯狂。

……可他也不想失去拥有的机会。他看见了波特眼中的脆弱，那是波特绝不愿意展现给别人看的，而他却掌握了对方的脆弱。这是否就意味着他对波特而言，他和别人相比是有那么一点点不同的？

哦，该死的，去他妈的不同。他几乎抵抗不了波特的诱惑，他已经不再想去思考波特是否真的厌恶他，他只想好好地享受眼下他所掌握的。波特的嘴唇又颤动了几下，而这一次，德拉科低下了头，他搂住了波特的腰。他差点忘了一件事——马尔福从不放过送上门来的好机会。所以他必须亲吻波特，因为他明白他以后不可能再会拥有这样的机会了，而波特也不可能会在一次醉酒后请求他的亲吻。

他简直爱死了火焰威士忌，这是他第一次意识到这件事。波特口腔中残留的酒气让他有种微醺的感觉。这是他的，现在波特只属于他，没有谁能抢走。他几乎是迫不及待地将自己的舌头与波特的缠在一起，而波特的身体已经完完全全地贴上了他的。

就在德拉科以为自己会你死在这个吻中时，波特的喉咙里发出了一声哽咽，这吓得德拉科立即停止了这个吻。波特那双本已在亲吻过程中闭上了的双眼睁开了，透明的液体溢出了眼眶，顺着颧骨滑落，最终滴落在深色的礼服上。

“……波特。”德拉科有些茫然失措。

他面前的这张脸上露出了一个苦涩的笑容。“所以，这是梦吧？……德拉科，这真是太好了，能够梦见你真是太好了。”

在他肩上的重量突然消失了，而他感觉到了一双手抚上了他的双颊，这双手是火热的。

“我要走了，”波特微笑着看着他，“这已经足够了，德拉科，我不想梦境在你还在我面前时就被人打破。我得离开你，然后再醒来，这样的话我会好过一点。”

那双含泪的绿眼睛中闪烁着一种德拉科不明白的光芒。

“这真是太好了，能够梦见你。”

复杂的情感在德拉科心中翻滚着，他按住了波特放在他脸上的一只手：“……哈利。”

“我不得不走了，德拉科。能够梦见你真是太好了，这真的很好。”波特反握住他的手，执至唇边，小心翼翼地亲了亲它。

德拉科不知道他该说些什么。他该点破这个梦吗？他该告诉对方他的想法吗？他很想这么做，但波特脸上那梦幻般的笑容让他有些不忍心开口。那太残忍了。他知道波特的自尊心有多么强，而他也明白如果他不说出真相，他就会永远失去这个机会。

也许他该对自己再残忍一些。

他微笑了一下，给了对方最后一个拥抱，才松了手。黑发的格兰芬多缓缓地向后退了几步，退得很慢很慢，像是提出离开的人并不是他自己一般。德拉科向对方点了点头，随后看着那双绿眼睛原来越远。最终，波特还是转过了身，背向了他，飞快地跑出了他的视野，再也不见。

波特已经走了。德拉科后退着靠在了石柱上，她低下了头，盯着自己的左手，仿佛一分钟前波特握着它时留下的体温仍在上面。

或许波特是爱他的，一个醉了就以为自己的做梦的人是不会说谎的。尽管波特并没有直接说出爱他的话语，但波特的行为已经表现得很明显了。也许他该考虑一下明天早上他该怎样亲吻波特……哦，前提是他得先让布雷斯他们把那群跟屁虫一样的格兰芬多们引走。

那么他的读心术又是怎么了？……

几乎是一种直觉在引导他，德拉科放下了他的手，抬起了头，看向了这条回廊的尽头，他看见了他的父母正站在那里。也许他们在那儿很久了，他这么想到，随后站直了身子，大步向他们走去。

没有谁会读心术，一切的一切不过是场骗局罢了。


End file.
